More The Same Than Different
by krazykello123
Summary: PB's long past that seems to be so different from Caelestruses of Eee, but after a long experiance they just might be more the same.
1. Caelestus of Eee

**Finn's P.O.V**

It was the night of the annual ball Princess Bubblegum held it was so opened up people from all over Eee, Ooo, Aaa, even the ice queen and king could come, sadly. Ew, hopefully those old geezers don't steal anyone royal. Me and Jake are wearing these stupid dress clothes ugh, I can barely in swing my sword in this flippin' monkey suit.

"Dude, why do we have to wear these!" I was riding on Jake. Why do I have to go? Its not like I can do anything and if I ever would try to impress PB it always ends up my me heart broken. Sometimes I wonder, what do I see in her anymore?

"Uhh," he paused a moment to turn his head around" To impress PB!"he grinned

"Maybe I should just change, I remember the last time you gave me advice...!" I laugh and punched him on the back, just trying to make the thoughts disappear.

On our way a huge, flying golden creature swiftly blocked our path.

It really wasn't a monster I guess, compared to A LOT of things I've seen it probably the least icky thing. This creature's eye were large round and was a warm glittering amber a glowing look it was some sort of flying animal it had the features of a sparrow, so it was pretty much just a giant 30 foot tall bird.

The wings were folded inward, and looked a light tan with golden highlighted feathers, the chest of the bird had vertical dark brown stripes but the rest was a light creamy yellow-tan.

I'm trying to comprehend what was in front of me; I got off of jakes back to take a closer look. It was pretty jackin' cool.

The creature boldly took a step towards me, curiosity showing though its large amber eyes.

Then it suddenly shrunk down to my level and started morphing and _she_ was slowly taking shape into a human-ish shape. She began slimming, turning bird body parts into human features. The feathers were disappearing but the feathers on her head stayed a delicate beautiful amber color, then turned into hair, and grew and created thick volume. she developed a smooth pure tan skin that was beautiful. She had delicate looking hands, curly hair, wearing a white wavy dress, and a pair of glistening amber eyes focused on me. I think I like choked on my own tongue.

I'd just realized that I was practically drooling over this random chick, for what seemed like an hour.

"Uh, yeah so h-hey," I realized that I was still in awe looking at the dazzling _human girl._

"Hello Finn and Jake, let me introduce myself, "she was talking in a sweet intoxicating tone "I am Princess Caelestrus of Eee, some people like calling me Caelesta. I think it sounds better." She rambled, but stopped and gave a little giggle at my probably dumb-wad expression.

"Sup," Jake said, waving.

"Wait, so h-how do you know me?"I was confused, and still dazed. I mentally slapped myself, then back at my other self, but before both sides of my little mind could start throwing bombs at each other, she answered;

"Ha-ha, everyone knows you!" she said giving a freaking dazzling smile. Huh, never thought I'd use dazzling as a non-sarcastic word, but it I swear she was.

"I was looking forward to meet you, Finn the Human, the last human in all of Ooo." She giggled "nice ride by the way, a stretchy yellow mutt"

"I don't trust her dude" He shrunk behind me

"Naah man , you just have a large ego"

The words, as mean as it can sorta mean, seemed to smoothly dance out of her mouth, if words could do that. She stuck her hand forward, I did too but instead of shaking my hand she gave a tight squeeze. Yeah, that's not weird at all.

I pulled away my hand giving an awkward smile, nothing compared to hers.

"I came to attend Princess Gumbutt's Annual ball," she continued, I began to feel sort of light headed, and felt as if I was standing on a cloud. I felt compression on my chest but also some of it lifted away, it felt different, not bad though. Suddenly I was jerked back by an annoyed Jake.

"are you going to just stand there and choke on your own drool?" she smile so sweetly and laughed

" Hey Jake, I think I just possessed your brother" she looked over to Jake.

**Caelestas' P.O.V**

"What the flip-flop? What!" Finn looked at me, once again. He reluctantly looked at his stretchy four-legged-yellow-mutt-of-a-friend-brother.

"Uh, dude, if you haven't realized," he said "_It_ is a _shape shifter_; those _things_ are _always_ bad news!"he was whispering harshly. He stole a quick glanced at me, his eyes were wide and filled with worry, I pretended not to notice and looked at the enchanting birds, understanding what they're saying. Even they know that I somewhat think that he's cute. Is it really that obvious?

"What the cabbage Jake? _She_ is not an _It_"

Ha ha it's funny they think I can't hear them. Being a bird so much, its seemed to affect my hearing for the better.

Ah Jake, I remember when Marceline and I would scare Finn and Jake! I don't think they would remember any of it though, they were only about 6 years old, just like us though.

*flashback*

"hey mar-mar, lets go!" Marceline is and always will be my only friend, although she says that Hambo is her friend.

"Remember yesterday?" I smile at the memory

"Yeah! OMIGOSH GUESS WHAT" I laughed at her imitation, I was sort expecting LSP to come out of nowhere "My dad gave me the family axe!" She smiled so why was she so happy? I don't really know why...

"Uh, not to dampen you mood but why is this so important?"

"'cause" she was about to pull something from behind her" I turned it into a flippin axe base!" she pulled out an axe bass, It was polished and cleaned up. All the strings were strung

"whoa, that's so cool!" I give her a devious smile" You know what we should do with this?"

"uhh, not really"

"We should go and scare that yellow mutt and the human!"

"YES"

Mar-mar floated us over to the one level small tan-ish pink house. We saw them playing in the backyard. We silently floated over to them and

**_SCREEEECH_**

The mutt started squealing, that was HILARIOUS. But the Human boy around my age it seemed like, he just laughed at the afraid dog.

"Is that kid deranged or something?"Mar-mar was whispering to me

"I think it's a lot more than that" I walked over to the strange boy" What's your name?"

"I am Finn the Human, the last in all of Ooo" He stood up proudly smiling. The chubby little boy was wearing a weird bear hat. I took his hat off and whipped it around in the air.

"What is with this bear hat!" looking down I saw that he had long wispy blond hair

"hey Mar-mar," I tugged on her arm" he's blond!"

"Well that explains some of it!" we started laughing

"Why are you so mean!"

"Well I'm Caelestrus The Shape Shifter Queen!"

"And I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen!" she hissed at the dog.

"Okay, okay I think that we scarred them enough" I laughed at their confused expression.

And we eventually wandered off into the forest.

*Flashback over*

Finn, somewhat of a different pupil, is special; whenever I looked over to admire him. he was cute, and too easy to be embarrassed, which I think is kind of adorable. However he does it, it makes me feel, different, amazing, exhilarated. I don't know what it was, maybe even puppy love, or like the way I used to like my ex Ignarus , it's was like non-other, I don't think it is though, its only been half an hour . Darn. We're late, oh well, it's not like I'm getting a warm welcome from Princess bubblegum.

**Finns P.O.V**

"Is everything okay?" Caelestases heavenly voice rang in my ears, she was looking over with eyes pure enough to cure anything.

Wow, was she cute. She is special, she has that stand up attitude that was pretty striking. whenever I looked over to her I feel like I'm melting, and I lose track of what I'm doing, thinking or whatever. She's cute, and a freaking shape shifter, which is awesome. I don't know what it was, it was like the way I like PB, but like even more noticeable.

"Yeah, everything's fine" I turned back around, still taken aback by this gorgeous person standing just a few feet away.

Jake looked sharply at me, and hissed "Just watch your back, K man?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," I said carelessly. I took a step away from Jake, and one towards Caelestas.

"Princess Caelestas?" I tried to sound sweet, she looked at me expectantly. "Would you like to accompany us two adventurers to the Candy Kingdom...milady?" I remembered that I had said the exact same things as I would have with PB, but that fact made me kinda uncomfortable for some reason, so I pushed it to the other side of my head in the ignore thoughts section.

"That would be lovely," Caelestas accepted, my heart gut jerked forward, like it was on a love treadmill of something.

**Caelestases P.O.V**

Finn jumped onto Jake and extended his arm to reach for me, but suddenly I was swooped up from the ground, the breath leaving my chest. Ice king was flying in the air with me stuck under his arm, with the Ice queen accompanying him along side.

"Ha ha for once, for once!"Ice king was cruelly cheerful in his odd nasally voice, he flew side to side. "How does it feel having someone you love taken away from you? Finally!"

"What is wrong with this dude" I smiled"can you say no, life?"

"sheesh, don't have to be so rude, your anger is like burning through me!"

" I suppose that you're not really worth my time, but you're the center of Finns mind so might as well."

I was pretending trying to squirm out of his arm, and make sure it looked like it didn't seem to work. I could just turn back into a large bird, but where's the fun in that? I wanted to see what Finn would do.

This Ice douche was blissfully flying around laughing in joy. Finn was way above mad with his face bright red, I found that REALLY darling.

"Get your facts straight Ice wad!" Finn was yelling. "First the princesses that you capture you do not love, and I do not **LUUVE** Caelestas"

Awwwwww that's cute! He likes me!

"C'mon Finn! Or yellow mutt, redeem yourself"

I managed to pretend get out of the ice kings grip, but only to be falling to the ground about 15 feet away. I also pretended seemed to be bracing herself while a foot away from the ground, Finn caught me bridal style! That was totally wicked!

Finn was blushing madly, looking down, and set me down. "One moment, Caelestra." He turned away, prepared to fight the menacing Ice couple, but they were already flying away. He gave a questioning look to Jake, who was brushing off his hands.

"No worries man, piece of cake," He said.

"Thanks, bro." Finn replied, then turning back towards me.

**Finns P.O.V**

"Well, let's get to that party, were late!" I said, holding out my hand once again, about to hop back on an enlarge Jake.

"Nah, want to race there?" She asked surprisingly"Besides I don't want to ride on that mutt". I nodded and before I could stop myself, just take it slow, let her win. She's a girl, after all.

She smiled, and we were running full speed through the forest and towards the candy castle. Jake was just taking large steps as we sped at full speed keeping up with each other.

And whoa, was she fast! She was so agile quick, and quick on her feet. I couldn't stop from watching her next to me, she was looking ahead, grinning. She had her dress hitched up to her knees. Where as I couldn't do anything that fast in these dress pants. For once a princess was actually running faster than me! (Marceline doesn't count, of course, that undead cheater.)

She rushed to the cobblestone street leading to the castle. We were in a dead tie, Jake not even breaking a sweat though. She got to the door first, Dumpling! I clutched at her hand trying to slow her down, but when she shoved open the door, we met the candy people's eyes hand in hand.

My eyes wandered though the crowd finding PB's eyes, expecting the worst.


	2. Welcome to Eee

**Princess Bubblegum P.O.V**

Everything was normal; the gullible yet sweet candy people, the bright pink castle decorated in paper-thin taffy streamers and flakes of hard candy confetti in the ground, and a dashing Prince Gumball was talking to me and explaining why it was necessary to mold his hair every day. I was relieved to see that everything was normal.

A loud-thundering noise came from the entrance. WHAT THE FLIP! I saw Finns and Caeletruses intertwined hands, together, gasping for air, their clothes tattered from running. My wondering angered eyes met Finns sort of possessed ones. Princess Caelestrus from Eee! I felt a pang of pure anger. I never had imagined having her in my presence she looked different from when I could remember. When I hear the name Caelestrus I think nine year old cute, chubby-cheeked, curious little girl. But now I see a sourly beautiful 13 year old girl, ambitious, and has that a possessive gleam in her eye.

**Caelestrus' P.O.V**

I see princess bubblegum. She looks at me with anger, and I stare back with _dignity_ and _confidence._ Suddenly I start to remember painful memories, and they didn't stop.

**Princess Bubblegum's P.O.V**

Cruel memories buried in my head were un-dug and flooding out like a hurricane.

Her shape shifting mother, Ambizione, used to be a close and loyal servant of my parents. But she and her daughter took advantage of their powers and used it to manipulate people to think that she was my father or her mother, and they started to pass outrageous laws in Ooo and Aaa, thinking that's what needed to be done. The new taxes took money away from working candy people and they used it to to start creating Eee.

But later everyone found out that there was an imposter, but they didn't know who was who, and neither did my brother or me. I was only 14 when this happened, so I didn't know what to do, and even if I did I wouldn't have the decision. Lemon grab would. To end suspicion lemon grab decided to banish both my parents and the imposters to a very far land named Eee.

**Caelestruses P.O.V**

Can't run away now can you? I stare her down, I start to hear some of her thoughts, but it's a little muddled, but I got the bases of things. Are you going to live in your head?

**Princess Bubblegum P.O.V**

Eee is a Kingdom, unlike Ooo and Aaa its majority is not candy people. The heart of Eee is filled with monsters, like vampires, shape shifters, and wizards. To the rest of the world, all that who there were outcasts. The Capital city looked more like Human cities. Eee is a newer city; it is placed in the borderline of Ooo and Aaa. Because it's made out of magic its location really doesn't have any principles.

**Caelestruses P.O.V**

Just wait, you're on the verge of hell. You don't know what its like in Eee. Being book smart doesn't count for anything.

**Princess Bubblegum's P.O.V**

A year later we were told that Ambizone and Caelestrus had taken over Eee. At the same time, I had to take over Ooo while Prince Gumball took over Aaa, we obviously found out which of our parents were, they were the ones as commoners, and the other two were ruling Eee. We found out because my parents died. Shape shifters are immortal. It had been really hard me and my brother, especially with Caelestrus and her mother still free, let alone leaders of a kingdom.

**Caelestruses P.O.V**

I hear her thoughts, I'm not a monster, I don't try to hurt people. What I try to do is help people, and not be biased. Stop feeling so bad for yourself! I feel myself burning at the thoughts of hers.

**Princess Bubblegum's P.O.V**

"Yo Peebes!" Finn was snapping his fingers in front of me, with Caelestrus behind him. I looked up, giving a little surprised shake of my head to hide anything suspicious "Anything wrong?" Finn looked concerned; he was just about anything but normal himself.

"I'm fi-fine" GET A GRIP! I wanted smack the memories out of my brain. Hard coming hard going. The memories wanted to flood out of me in the form of beads of sweet water.

"Excuse me, Finn," Caelestrus ignored him and walked in front of him.

"oh, hello Caelestrus." I directed my attention towards the soft bright pink scarf I was wearing.

"May I talk to you, " she was looking me in the eye, suspiciously looking and sounding. "in private?"

I took a step back. Should I trust her? Caelestra had ruined my life and was the cause of the death of my parents. I just want to go outside and get lost in my labyrinth of thoughts, while trying to straighten my so-called my brain.

I looked around. Finn had wandered off, enjoying the music, a song Marceline and Marshall Lee were singing, something about their childhood and fries. It was crowded, loud, dark and hard to actually see or hear anything.

Swiftly, quietly and quickly I was flown away from the lit- up stage unnoticed, weaved around other candy people out the door and to the back of the castle where the crystal rose garden was.

"Hey!" I was a little dizzy to actually say anything of full sentence capacity, I sat down on the cold bench in the garden and I look up to see Caelestra peering down at me in a bird form, large dark eyes staring me down. I stifled a gasp, knowing Caelestra, as well as many other shape shifters, can sense fear as well as a vampire.

"What did you want from me?" I stood up quickly and tilted my head upwards, trying to show confidence at the Princess that was looming over me

"Revenge." her voice was dry and threateningly low. "You monster, YOU _killed_ my mother!" she was morphing back into a human, but her eyes seemed to stay the same. She slowly and quietly took a couple steps closer to me. She was still taller and she was looking down with a concentrated beam of hate.

I took a step back falling into the broken shards of the crystal roses. She walked closer to me again looking directly down with me staring up at her accusing snake-like eyes.

"Tell," she paused to take another step. "me…why."

**Caelestas's P.O.V**

Princess Bubblegum was playing stupid. Huh, stupid must run in her genes. I morphed into to a bird once again. I let out a squawk of disgust as I had to pick up this worthless creature in my claws. She must have gotten knocked out 'cause, there's a stupid gum-butt laying limp clutched in my feet, it felt like pure dead weight. An unwelcoming yet familiar entrance opened up I went inside and I was in Eee. I went in a mile or so and put her down on a random bench in the abandoned littered streets.

I was furious, and a part of me told myself that I had to "tell" her what I was feeling, even if she couldn't possibly hear me.

"How do you feel being thrown into some random, thief-filled, murderer-abundant city?" I was sharply whispering to the limp body

"only the fittest are able to live here, but how would you know?" my eyes started to become watery. I let out a shaky laugh at the pure truth of it. Tears glided down my cheeks, I couldn't remember the last time I let myself cry. When you're seen crying, you're marked down as nothing but a possible free meal in Eee. That's what happened to my last and only still alive 'friend' Annette.

"Well, you wouldn't know!" I was crying into this person who couldn't even hear me now, but I didn't care. "Because YOUR life is a _cushion_, there's always a something you can depend on, something you can fall on, and nothing happens! You don't have to worry about anything serious, like where you'll be sleeping the next night, or when you get to eat next."

"I'm just someone else's safety net, someone else's pillow," hair was sticking to my damp face "when they fall…" I was talking though my teeth "I get hurt. " I murmured, pure pain in my voice.

"You've taken away what was mine, and now it's crossed the line" I glared at her, wiping my cheek roughly.

"You'll see what it's like to be misplaced, having the closest people growing farther and farther away until you don't even know who they are anymore, when they're practically dead to you, and being taken away from a life…" I paused, voice cracking a little.

"Which now seems like heaven" I gritted my teeth.

My heart felt a thousand times heavier, with anger hatred weighing it down.

With that I walked away from the precious Hero to Aaa, the friend of many, the cause of my own mother's death. She would wake up in a little while, scared out of her wits, in the city of Eee, Just like what happened to me. I marched quickly back into Aaa, but differently. My hair was turning into one piece of pink, rubber-like goo, skin turning from a rich tan to a gentle pink. A formal, very pink dress fell down past my knees to my ankles. Let's see what its like to be everybody's "Hero".


	3. Swapping Places

**Princess Bubblegum's P.O.V**

I woke up to a cold breeze; I heard Caelestra's voice harshly yelling at me. I instinctively laid there limp pretending that I was still knocked out.

"How do you feel being thrown into some random thief-filled, murderer-abundant city?"

She was digging herself into a bottomless pit in her emotions getting deeper, and deeper.

"You've taken away what was mine, and now it's crossed the line." I stopped looking in her direction and tilted my head back.

"You're going to see what it's like to be taken away from a life…that seems like heaven." She started to walk away, her skin started to turn pink, her hair clumped into one large wad of gum, and her white wavy dress turned into a formal pink gown. I was trying to sum up the nerve to talk to her, but I couldn't.

I don't know where I am, and what I am to this place.

I stare in terrifying awe.

I let her go down a couple blocks before I sat upwards on the half broken splintery wooden bench. What just happened? My head is spinning, what did she mean? Her mother is still alive and well, and she is still the ruler of Eee. What could possibly make her say that I had possibly killed her mother?

I fail to stand up, and I fell to my feet, falling onto the uncomforting ground. Immediately became very dizzy and sick. Stumbling over I supported myself on one of the several dis-configured buildings on the block. The area looked like the bad side of this old city called Chicago, but about a million times worse, I had read about it in textbooks from millenniums ago.

The graffiti covered buildings were high and towering, depriving the streets of any light, it looks like there's no color in the air the buildings, or really anything. The buildings were so clustered and densely placed. How was it even possible to live here without suffocating? The streets had large cracks in them filled with water, with floating bits of plastic in the water. There was litter all over the streets from things like broken lamp posts, shards of glass, bricks, even a few pizza boxes, which were infested with small rodents. I walked over to look around and supported myself on a light post that has ancient pieces of paper plastered onto the pole. The smell of the place was bitter and intoxicating, like gasoline in with a mix of other chemicals I've used.

Eee looked dull, lifeless, and beaten up. It seemed so fictional; there were no peanut brittle streets, no hard candy stone sidewalks, and no chocolate flowing rivers.

Nothing was right. It began sprinkling a liquid from the clouded sky, soaking the garbage surrounding the buildings. I stuck my hand out. Confused, the fluids icy finger tips slithered down my hand and onto the ground. I tasted the mystery, it was water! Huh? OF course I know what water is, the ocean. Duh. But it never came out of the sky! This is like when droplets of liquid sweet syrup would fall from the sky, now that was normal. The water droplets felt cool and refreshing so I stood straighter, the rain relieving some of my headache. I stood there with my bubblegum hair deflecting the cool pellets of water coming from the sky.

I walked around getting used to the hard course ground. I decided to start walking away from the heart of the city. On the way out, the buildings became shorter then wider and the rain pelting me harder, I kept walking, but my dress was becoming dingy, soaked and ripped up, especially around the bottom ring. I was getting cold, my . I stopped at one of the less broken-down buildings it was almost like wedged in-between the neighboring buildings, and stepped onto the front porch under the roof. It seemed abandoned, so I went inside due to the unlocked door.

"Come over here!" a male creature's voice rang through the open room suddenly. I looked around for a source but did not see one. I pressed against the inside of the door, not sure if I should slip out or not. My hand closed around the doorknob as it shut quietly.

"Comin'!" another female voice called back from somewhere else.

I scurried over to what seemed to be the family room and dove behind a shelf. It was hard to move around without moving something else, all want now really is to make myself disappear.

I looked over to see who those people were; they looked scrawny and short but they were like regular humans, so they could really be anything! they can be vampires, shape shifters, wizards, warlocks or a modified human, like Susan Strong. But I couldn't tell; the lighting was dim and was only coming from only a beaten ceramic lamp that gave off a yellowish tint to everything showered in it.

"Did you hear about Princess Caelestrus?" I leaned in to hear better.

"No, why?" the woman looked as interested as I did,

"Well, from what I'm reading, she must've went to the ball in Ooo, and she came back with their Princess Bubblegum, now she's running around somewhere here." He stated grinning, putting down the newspaper.

"Why do I need to know this?" she was confused.

"Cuz who ever catches her or reports her first gets a reward!" the male stood up, throwing his hands in the air. It reminded me of Marshall Lee, he did that whenever I or PG corrected him. With that sudden memory, I wished I was back at the party, home. Not here.

"Why do they need her?" Wait, who was they?

"You know the candy kingdom of course, they're filthy rich and sitting on their own food every second of the day," he paused. "They probably want to blackmail them for money or something, duh!" I stood there petrified.

I hafta get out of here was my only thought at the news. I looked longingly at the door. But while I was trying to untangle myself from the furniture surrounding me, the book case toppled over causing a domino effect flipping over everything else around it, which was practically the entire room. They saw me, their eyes amazed at their stroke of luck.

I stood there in my terror for a paralyzing split second before my conscience slapped my brain. RUN. But before I did I found some sweatpants I could wear later.

I sprinted out the door as fast as I could, I ran out on the course rough pavement. Just run away get away from all people as I can, that's the only goal here. If those people knew that I was out and around here, who else did?

And before I knew it, those people had already called the people probably from the government. My legs are soar and aching. Running on the streets, it seemed like I was running on a treadmill getting nowhere, using a lot of energy, and as much as I tried running, I am gonna get caught.

"In this world no one is my cushion, no one is my Finn who saves me from danger" I screamed at the top of my lungs like I've never before "no one is here to help me! I'm all alone!" I was screamed between my heavy breaths, hoping that that Caelestrus was acknowledging that I was wrong. Caelestrus was right; only the fittest live here and I had always someone to fall on. I felt empty.

I stopped running. What was the use? I lost all hope. I turned around to face the government people running my direction at full speed; it was intimidating to watch seven foot tall ogres running towards me creating a chorus of thumping feet. I was living in a cushion, a box, or whatever it was, it was shielding me from seeing what right front of me is. To think that not knowing at all what was going on it only took one hour to see what Eee is really like. How could I be so… so ignorant! I gave a mental shudder to that word, the one word that I hoped would never describe me. I was wrong, yet again.

The Ogres were only 50 yards away, I was bracing myself but then, out of nowhere, in front of me is my prince in glistening armor firmly gripping my shoulders, my paralyzed self away from the ogres.

"c'mon don't just stand there!" He took me away from the middle of the street and floated into a slanted slim tall building. He floated me to the top of the building cautiously make sure that they wouldn't get caught, and also that the building was really weak that it could fall down.

I looked over to see who helped me and I saw a courageous man staring back. He was smiling but still held a solemn gaze. His eyes were a deep brown color and his hair was shiny and luscious silver, and was messy and a little bit long. He looked real, there was not a way he was artificial.

"Are you alright?" he was looking at me with concern with his bold brown eyes.

"Um...yes, I'm alright," I choked out.

"My name's Aaron." I felt weird, well, besides the fact that the government of Eee is after me and this strange man named Aaron and myself are hiding away from ogres by laying low on a roof that looks like it could collapse any minute.

"Princess Bubblegum, or Bonnibelle." I said. He sat up with his legs spread out, and he stuck his hand out for mine and squeezed my hand. Huh, well that's peculiar.

"Huh, so you're the one the governments after."He was barely surprised, his eyebrows raising slightly.

"Hmm, Ill just call you Boni" I just realized that he was barely floating above the building

"Yeah, Wait your not turning me in, are you?" I shifted away to the opposite side of the building and took a moment to prepare myself to jump onto the other buildings that were close enough to jump to, making me realize that I shouldn't trust him yet.

"'course not, everyone here isn't evil," he was looking down. "just desperate." the building started to shift

"we need to move" a sharp edge to his voice he surveyed the area "quick" he floated me to the next building getting closer to the ogres

"What! are you insane!"before I started rambling he clasped one hand on my mouth and supported my head on his chest and the other to support my waist. I tensed up, what's wrong with this person?

"Yes, to live here you _have_ to be insane"

"You're going to get us killed" I managed to mumble out a couple words. He kept floating up and down, according to the buildings. Soon the other building collapsed, causing the others in the opposite direction to fall down, the debris cascading down unto the ogres. He stopped and let me loose. I turned around to look at him.

"ohhh" and that was the only words I could manage. Guess I was wrong, again.

"Try listening, it'll help you live" looking down he gave a small smile

"So, what exactly _are_ you?" that came out a little weird. It's not every day you have to wonder what species your savior is.

He smiled and showed off his glistening white fangs.

"Half vampire," he floated upwards. "Half warlock." he zapped a piece of brick and it turned into sand.

I giggled, were all vampires show offs? The two I knew were full-on and proud of it (Marcy and Marshy, of course) plus this guy who seemed no different.

"So my turn, aren't you supposed to be a candy person?" he was analyzing me with a confused expression.

"Yes! Of course I am," I tried to grab a lock of my hair but it didn't work. I looked at my hair and I see that it's silky like human hair, but it was still strawberry pink. I look at my skin tone and I see that it's become more of a grayish tan color like his! What the flip!

"Well you look like a human surprisingly," Aaron looked confused at my expression, but brushed off the thought.

"We have to go somewhere safer, let me put your hair up so it's not dragging all the way there"

He started untangling my hair then braided my hair, it felt weird my hair normally was molded, I just don't get it. I started thinking in the last couple hours I've been changed mentally and physically. We started walking, me a little hesitant from the ogres that seemed to have disappeared. Floating down to the ground took a while

"How come this city's so dull?" I looked around. I didn't want to just walk in complete silence.

"No one really knows," he was thinking about his answer. "Apparently people used to believe vampires had sucked all the color out, even the air. But I don't really believe that."

"So, are you a human or a candy person?" I was in as much confusion as he was and I was asking myself that too.

"Uh I'm a candy person," I paused to grip my hair that was tied back in a tight braid. "But I'm not really positive on what happened.

"Weird," Aaron started floating alongside me

"Can't you just float us over?" My ankles felt like they were slowly rubbing away in these flimsy dress shoes.

"Yea of course I can," he grinned. "but where's the fun in that?" I stopped to take off my shoes, I know we're going to be walking for a while.

It was starting to clear up, well not the rain but the sky, we can actually see a large portion! I started feeling a little down; the colors were all faded and mostly musty grey including the air. I hated it. I felt so insecure, just walking around in the streets you have to look out for buildings that might just fall over. When will this dreadful dream end! I squeezed Aaron's hand and sighed, I wanted to be home.

**Caelestra's P.O.V**

How did she possibly stand this? Pink, gummy, gloppy hair! It's disgusting, well at least it can't be hard to act like an ignorant and stupid piece of gum! I started trying to talk like PB, ugh how can she stand talking so high? I was on the way back and I saw Finn.

"Whoa, Finn what's wrong," He was out of breath, his face was bright red

"I...can't...find... Caelestus..." He sat down exhausted. I felt kind of bad; I mean he really likes me, right?

"Oh, don't worry Finn, Caelestus went back to Eee" I was talking moderately" She said she wasn't feeling at her best. She told me to apologize for her absence, though."

"oh, well I thought she was gonna stay with everyone else until midnight, that's what she had said when we came," Finn looked extremely disappointed "But why are you out here anyway?" he said sort of accusingly. "The Castle is about 13 miles away, and you've only been gone for half an hour" He started piecing things together. "Even I was traveling with Jake, and it took like twenty minutes."

"What? It's nothing," I said sort of annoyed. Why'd HE have to be the Sherlock Holmes type?

"Yeah it's something!" He started to raise his voice. "What did you do?" I hated seeing him mad, that second I hated my guts, I wanted to change back. But like mom said, you're not supposed to associate feelings with impersonating, it's about the worst thing to. his face was red, but with anger now.

"I'm sorry Finn, this is something you can't know," I felt my guts wrenching just saying that, but I didn't let it show through.

"I get it," He shook his head. "I get it I'm just too young," he looked up to me his eyes were pleading, and desperate.

"Finn, you don't get it, just please trust me," I didn't want to lie to him, and I thought of the only thing that would drive away a thirteen year old boy. "It's a chick thing."

His eye went blank for a second, and he blushed. I tilted my head to the side a little, "You alright, Finn?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, maybe I am a little young. But anyway, me and Jake were gonna stop back at the tree house, he ripped his pants while trying to show off to Lady on the dance floor. This obviously wasn't the night to wear heart patterned boxers." He grinned, scratching the back of his hat.

"Shut up!" we both heard Jake whining somewhere in the trees.

"Oh, well alright, I'm just on my way back to the castle, probably catch a taxi or bus back." I said, waving my in dismissal to Jake.

"Did you want a ride?" Finn asked.

"That's sweet of you boys, but I think I'll manage." I said, still feeling a bit guilty for totally lying to Finn. "Good luck with your issues, Jake!" I called, and heard a dog-like growl. I smiled and started to walk away.

"See you in a bit, Princess!" He called behind me.

I forgot to acknowledge it, in this gum-butt's stupid body. I grimaced, knowing what my wicked plan was.


	4. Half Vampire, Half Warlock

**Caeletruses POV**

I flagged down a pink and white checkered taxi. From here the castle would give me enough time to think about my plan, but for the first time in a century, I felt uncomfortable with my plan. I got inside the taxi and the man was kind enough not to make me pay, which was good because I had no money on me.

"Greetings child "I shifted around to see my mother

"STOP THE TAXI"I screamed at the driver instead of her. What the heck! I don't want to have anything to do with her. She was the one that had turned her back on me when she was the only one there for me.

I stepped out of the taxi; mom just seemed to seep out of the taxi that was driving away. I peered around making sure that no one was watching while we were going inside of the forest.

WHAT DOYA WANT, AND HOW'D YOU KNOW IT WAS ME" I turned around disgusted.

"Well any _good_ shapeshifter would know Oh you know I just wanted to know how my shape shifting little child is" She smiled, so artificially it made me furious. I turned back to look her in the eye.

"I'm fine, but DONT call me your child. As a mother you should always be with her daughter, supporting her, never giving up with her, never turning her back on her, to teach her things she will need to know when she grows up. A mother is always there "I looked up to meet her gaze; I felt a tinge of pride standing up to her.

"Silly child" she was talking in an I-know-it-all tone, I wanted to just walk away but I do need to fight my battles.

"I made you stronger; you are what you are because of me!" I was angered disgusted and expressions beyond words.

"You're right I am this way because of you, I have a miserable life which depends on manipulating people, and not being able to trust anybody "I thought of Finn. My feelings for him are sincere but now it feels as though it's different because of what I really am, and how I live.

"Just leave me alone, I don't want to see you" I was on the verge of crying we both knew that.

"I want to see my actual mother that used to care for me, but I know she's dead within you"

"Fine, I'll leave you to your own business, I don't want to waste my time either with silly emotions that don't mean anything to you nor I. But you're not getting a warm welcome back to Eee" she flew up into the dark night sky "But just for you to know, I'm doing a little experiment on that stupid Gum Princess"

"I want you to know that, this isn't about her anymore, just let it go you sick psycho!"I don't care if anyone sees me. I don't care. She flew toward me as a wispy figure

"Then what do you want!"she was mad "I didn't raise you so you wouldn't have a life. Then she flew off into the darkness.

I found a tree and slid my back against it so I could sit down.

My own mother just blocked me out of her world and said that my feelings didn't count for anything. I want to see her but I want to see her before all that happened, before she got corrupted, before anything really mattered. I started to form back into myself. At this point all I want to do is curl up and go to sleep like nothing happened, and wake up in my mom's hands and not in those beasts. I want to be just normal. Ever since I was about eight I've had to learn not to take food for granted, and now I've learned not to take love for granite. As easily as it comes, it goes just as fast. All of it used to be a bitter sweet relation, but slowly it turned disgustingly bitter until a point where I'm living a pointless merciless life, in the cold bronze-like grip of a wicked-hearted nefarious beast, that once was a ravishing warm hearted person with open arms.

**Finn POV**

What the flip! I heard a scream so I followed the sound, I listened harder because it was dying down, then turned into sobers. I kept one hand on my sword and one on the tree.

I walked closer.

I saw who it was.

Relieve is what I thought.

"CAELESTRUS!"

**Princess Bubblegum POV**

I felt my hair it was turning more and more, human-like and along with the rest of my body. I quivered at the thought that anybody who would see me like this would probably recognize me. I pulled out a charm necklace there was a picture with me, my brother, and my parents.

It was before anything happened, we were so happy. I remember that day I was mad though because Prince Gumball was hogging up the test tubes and the electron microscope, and I complained so long. I smiled with tears forming, it was a sweet memory. I remember a lot of what we went through with my parents. They put me and gumball before anything else in the entire universe. They even wrote to us when they were in Eee, the last one they sent was the day they died.

My barrier broke and I started sobbing, I stopped walking and sat down on one of the half broken benches.

I pulled out several notes that I always kept with me, I unfolded them and started reading them. They were always there for me, when they were in Eee they always took time to write notes. Even if it was only 3 words.

Those notes were so simple, but it powered me through the days they left. 3 words. We. Love You. It helped so much, sometimes I felt like they fully devoted themselves to keep me and Gumball happy, even when they're not with us physically, they are here mentally. They are always here, to help with everyday challenges, and she would come in some of her dreams.

"Boni?" he softly whispered he was concerned and his eyes were becoming a deeper brown

"Oh, uh... It's..." I was deciding whether I should tell him. Well I guess I should, he's the only person in Eee that's going to help me.

"Can you bear an incredibly long story" I actually started hoping that he would listen

"Sure" he sat down as if he was going to sit there forever, well my story is like forever. I smiled, I love how he would listen to my problems, and I wiped my damp face

"Do you know how Caelestrus and her mother used to live in Ooo?" I didn't know how to start off the story

"Yeah" he floated up and picked me up bridal style and continued in the direction of where we were heading, He smiled at me. I gave him a huge grin.

I told him my story and he was appalled.

"Whoa, that must've been tough" He was thinking

"But Boni, if you think about it" Pausing, he stopped to word everything right

"Don't you think it was harder on Caelestrus?" his eyes turned dark until they looked black.

**Aarons P.O.V**

Boni was staring at me perplexed and a little confused

"Okay think about this, although you lost hope in finding who was your parents" I was recalling some of my own memories and my experiences.

"Your parents _fought_ to stay in touch with you. Her mom betrayed her, she turned her back on her, stopped loving Caelestrus, and her newer primary goal was to live and become a powerful leader of Eee" I had always felt some empathy for her, we had similar stories...

"I n-never really thought of it that way" She looked a little light headed

"I guess we both wish it hadn't happened" sighing she continued" There's a side of her I never knew and one that I thought I knew wasn't real" she paused"uh could you put me down?" she giggled. I snapped back to reality realizing that.

She dug around in her satchel thingy. Stress crossed her face; Boni looked around searching for something.

"Boni what's wrong" she was on the verge of insanity.

"MY LOCKET" she screamed "did you see it, it was heart shaped and golden"

Oh, I shuffled things around in my pocket, I had seen it on the ground, and I picked it up for a couple bucks worth.

I opened it up; it had four people on it. The parents and two children standing idly. I recognized Boni's face in the photo, she was cute! Her hair was pink and pulled up and passed her shoulders. The back round everything was brightly colored the people looked delighted. Everyone seemed, content.

"Oh, here "I look up her eyes widen with a giant grin plastered on her face.

"I can't explain how much this necklace means to me!" she was as happy as she could be

"Oh, THANKYOU!" She intensely hugged me then kissed me on my cheek sweetly, she was so relived and happy.

I started to blush, a dull red was spreading across my face, It felt kind of good.

"I'm really happy that I have someone that I can lean on" she looked me in the face trying to read my thoughts

"I don't know what I'd do without you" she grabbed my hand. I decided to have some fun so I transferred some of my floating ability over to her so she could barley hover above the ground.

"Whoa" she was moving her feet back and forth like she was roller skating"this is so flipping cool!"

"Dude, you're only like an inch of the ground" I started laughing on by back hovering, while she was waddling there like a duck trying to move.

"C'mon" I grabbed her hand and started floating forward

"How is this even possible!" she was examining on how she was floating

"I transferred some of my ability to you, you know how I'm half warlock, but its only temporary" I was smiling

I moved closer than quickly kissed her on the lips. I stood back to see her expression. She wasn't mad, just paralyzed, she was blushing her flesh burning turning a reddish color. I smiled, and then guided her while floating. She got the hang of it, but since it was a little weaker she floated around like she was roller skating

"I'm getting kind of sleepy" she was yawning, and almost floating into a pole

"ok, let me find a building we can sleep in" I lead her into an abandoned building and she quickly fell asleep on the couch. I looked at her she was quickly changing her hair was still a pink but it got shorter, her flimsy noodle looking arms looked more realistic. What's happening?

Soon after I slept nearby floating in the air.

**Princess Bubblegum P.O.V**

I was surrounded in darkness but something brought me forward leading me out of the darkness. I looked up to see who was there.

"MOM, DAD!" I tightly hugged both of them" I miss you so much, and I'm going through so much now"

"Good to see you honey" Mom was looking back heavenly smiling

"Help me!" I was desperate now "you can come back right?" I felt like a little child again saying this but I don't care.

"I'm afraid not, you have to deal with things on your own now" my dad was talking

"But I'm glad that you found someone to rely on" He looked a little relieved

"What I think the key to life is to be able to understand others, and when you are able to do so, you have an open window into people's minds" My mom was solemnly telling me this she continued "Don't look into the past too much or over think everything, some things are right on the surface, but it can easily overlooked"

They started to fade away into whiteness

"Don't leave me alone!" I was screaming

"We are not leaving you alone; you have Aaron, and don't take him for granted"

I woke up, Aaron was shaking me

"Huh, uh what?" He was showing his concerned bold eyes

"you were screaming in your sleep" He looked drowsy "What were you dreaming about?"

"my parents" I whispered

We left it at that because I didn't want to explain.


End file.
